Show Me Love
by Escritor
Summary: Sequel to show me happiness. In the twisted web that love weaves, will Ginny and Draco find themselves caught up in the drama? My summaries stink, don't they?
1. What A Fun Week!

Chapter One: What A Fun Week!

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_- Avril Lavigne, Sk8er Boi_

_Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post this. School started and on the first day, I already have tons of homework. Buuuut at least I've written up to chapter 6, so all I have to do is post. Anyway, here we are, chapter one of the sequel to show me happiness. I'm a bit more excited for this one mainly because the characters are going to be more developed and so are the romances, heh heh heh. (Smirk) Anyway, please read and review, thanks._

_PS: For all you Gilmore Girls fans out there, I've tried to make this Draco a tiny smidgen like Jess. I don't know, it just helps if I have a (hot) character in mind. Hehehe._

_Disclaimer: My name is Liz. The author of Harry Potter's name is JK Rowling. Any questions?_

Ginny was tired. The last few weeks had been hectic and boring and consisted of waking up, eating, doing homework, and sleeping. The last time she had had some fun was in September, during the Quidditch Match-slash-after party. For a while, she had a glimmer of hope that this year was going to be different than the other years. She felt that she would get a boyfriend and fall in love, become slightly more popular than she was before, and ace all her classes.

She was failing all three goals miserably.

She wasn't even close to getting a boyfriend, since the last time she even hung out with a single boy was at the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match. It was Colin, and nothing would become of them as a couple. Besides, she was pretty sure Colin had a thing for Seamus.

Falling in love, well, that kinda had to come with the boyfriend, didn't it?

The whole popularity thing lasted about two weeks, when people were still all, "awesome, you're the girl who threw the after party!" And then, it sorta faded. She went back to being "Umm... what's your first name? I mean, I know you're a Weasley, but which _one_" again. And that whole "ace your classes" thing? A disaster waiting to happen. She was to outspoken to ace the classes, and was always arguing with Snape or her other professors. That really didn't help her grades at all. So instead of passing all her courses with flying colors, she was failing them all with rotten grades.

Yeah. Life for Ginny Weasley was nice.

On this rainy November evening, she was huddled next to the fire, studying with Amedei and Colin about transfiguration, when suddenly Harry bustled in after Liz, who was yelling at the back of his head.  
"What the hell do you mean_ you don't think this is going to work out_?"

Harry turned around. "Exactly what it sounds like!"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE 'I'M A BLOODY COWARD WHO CAN'T HANDLE A RELATIONSHIP'!"

Ginny cringed; she knew Harry had a lot on his mind, and most likely didn't need Liz (who was a tad bit chatty and obsessive with her boyfriends) breathing down his neck every minute.

"I am _not_ a coward," Harry growled, attempting to keep his voice even.

"WHAT IS IT, THEN?"

And then Harry snapped. "YOU'RE EVERYWHERE I LOOK! When I open my eyes you're there asking me if I'm ready to go to breakfast, when I close them you're asking if I want you to tuck me in! I'M BLOODY FIFTEEN, I CAN DO THAT BY MYSELF!"

Liz was quiet, and Ginny thought she looked like she was going to cry. The only sound in the commonroom was the rain on the windows and the steady lightening and thunder pattern.

"You know what, Harry?" she asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

Lightening.

"What?" he replied, breathing heavily.

One.

Two.

Three.

"I don't think this is going to work out," she said tearfully, though no tears fell from her eyes.

Thunder.

Harry was quiet; he certainly wasn't expecting _this_. "Well then. If that's the way you feel-"

"It is. You clearly don't need or deserve me as a girlfriend right now."

Harry nodded. "Alright then." He walked up to the boy's dorms, leaving Amedei, Colin, Ginny, and Liz in awkward silence. Liz finally let a tear fall and Amedei got up, putting her arm around her, and letting Liz cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lizzie," she cooed, looking at Ginny worriedly. "Let it all out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny walked to the Great Hall for breakfast with Amedei. Liz was still in her room, upset about the breakup that had occured only a few hours before.

"I say we bring her back some toast or something," Amedei said, stopping to pull her hair up into an extravagant bun.  
Ginny shrugged. "Would she even eat it? I think it's a waste of time." said Ginny, who continued walking.

"She has to eat_ something_. I mean - AHH! I'm blind!"

Ginny turned around to see Draco rip Amedei's hair out of her bun, sending said hair over her face and putting Amedei into a blackout. Ginny tried not to smile or laugh, instead walked over to Amedei and helped her move the hair from her face. "Better?"

"No, I feel like the devil is watching me..." Amedei joked, turning around to see Draco staring at her. "Speak of the devil," she smirked.

Draco smirked. "Where are you headed?" he asked Amedei, though his icy eyes looked through Ginny's warm, hazel ones.

Amedei noticed Draco slightly zoning out and decided to play with his mind. "Hell."

"Really?"

"We are?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, Ginny, didn't I tell you?"

Ginny shook her head while keeping (confusing) eye contact with Draco. "Nope."

_Why am I looking at Draco? And why is he looking at me? And why are neither of us looking away?_

"Hm, suddenly I feel like a third wheel. Should I leave you two alone?" Amedei asked, crossing her arms.

"What?" Ginny gasped, moving her head and losing eye contact. "No!"

Draco seemed a bit upset. _Well, clearly this was a waste of a morning_. "Me and the Weaselette alone together? I think I've lost my appetite."

Amedei frowned at the pair; they were being quite immature.

"Alright then... let's go, Ame, we need to get Liz's toast, remember?"

"I thought we said no to the -"

"_Remember_?"

Amedei sighed. "Right, right. Bye, Dray."

"Yeah. See ya, Ame," he said, staring at Ginny with cold intensity.

Once they were far away from Draco, Ginny turned to Amedei and crossed her arms. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is proof that a Malfoy and a Weasley could never get together."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco shook his head, laughing at what an idiot he had been. _Really, **staring at a Weasley**? What has gotten INTO you? First in September you act like it's something great because she knew you'd like a Quidditch game. Big whoop. Who wouldn't know? I mean, practically every guy at Hogwarts who isnt gay or completely whipped enjoys Quidditch. It was just pure common sense that I'd like it. And I'm on the Slytherin team, I mean, come on, it's obvious._

"Draco? ...Draco? ...Draaaaaaycooooooo?"

Draco looked up. "Huh?"

"I've been calling you forever, man. What's up?" Blaise asked, walking alongside Draco to the Great Hall.  
"Oh, nothing. Thinking."

Blaise looked interested. "About what?"

"Nothing."  
"About who?"  
"No _one_."

"About where?"

"No_where_."

Blaise thought for a minute, then said, "About when?"

Draco shook his head.

Blaise sighed. "I'm out of w's, Draco."

"Buy some more, then," Draco said sarcastically, quickening his pace. Blaise, however, only quickened his as well.

"So what's up, Dray? Something's obviously on your mind," he said, scratching his head.

Draco shrugged. "I don't really know." Realization hit him, and he lightly smacked Blaise across the cheeks.

"Ow! What the f- what was that for!"

"For supposedly going out with my best friend and not even dating her or kissing her for months!"

Blaise's eyes grew wide. "Uh, oh that - we broke up."

"YOU **_WHAT_**?"

Blaise shuddered; maybe that wasn't the _best_ excuse. "Uh, yeah - but she -"  
"BUT SHE **WHAT**."  
"She, um, she - broke up with me!"

Draco's expression softened. "Oh. Oh, then it's alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny lightly tapped on the wall next to Liz's bed, whose curtain was drawn. "Liz? Why don't you come out?" Silence. "I've got toooooooast!"

"Mmihmtetmst."

Amedei sighed and drew the curtain. "_Pardon_?"

"I hate toast," Liz said louder. "And close the curtains, will you, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"You do realize it's **eleven**, right? And that you missed your first class?"

Liz scratched her head. "Uh...what's my first class again?"

"Transfiguration. You missed a test that you didn't study for anyway, because you were too busy breaking up with -"

And so began the waterworks.

"H-he d-didn't d-d-deserve all that st-stuff I said ab-bout him d-id he?" she sobbed.

"What? He deserved _everything_ you said, Lizzie, he's a prat!"

Liz looked doubtful. "I don't think -"

"Liz."

"He probably didn't mean -"

"_Liz_."

"We really probably should -"

"**_LIZ_**."

Liz sighed. "Sorry."

Ginny shrugged. "This is my free period, okay? And instead of doing homework, I'm here to help you up. So, up. No, really. **Up.**"

Liz grumbled and got out of bed, had her makeup done and hair done by Amedei, and then was practically pushed down the stairs to explain to Mcgonnagal why she missed her class.

"Okay, Liz, I'm off to potions. Bye," Ginny said, waving.  
Liz ran over to Ginny and hugged her. "Thanks for being such a good friend. You too, Ame."

Amedei shrugged. "Whatever," she said with a smile.

_Author's note: K, thats the first chapter! Hope ya'll like it and everything hehe. Please reviiiiew!_


	2. Saw You Differently

Chapter two: Saw You Differently

_It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you differently_

_- I'm Gonna Love You, _Jennifer Love Hewitt

"I'm pretty sure she likes you, Draco," Amedei said before sloppily eating a piece of watermelon on Draco's bed the next morning.

"Use a napkin, will you?" Draco whined, trying to find a tissue of some kind. "Or... something?"

"And I know you won't admit you like her because, you know, why make things easy for the matchmaker?"

Draco growled. "I can't bloody find any napkins, don't you have any? - Hell, you're dripping!"

"And of _course_ you won't tell Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle, you know, because you have to be all secretive," Amedei continued.

"Ame, I _just cleaned up_. You told me to clean up, then you walk into my room at _six in the morning_ with a fruit bowl, out of nowhere, how did you even get it? anyway -"

Amedei finished her watermelon and started on the grapes. "And I mean, she hasn't acted this way since_ Harry_ in like, third year, so obviously she must have _some_ feelings for you."

Draco continued, "- you don't even have the decency to ask whether I want any or not, then you start talking mid sentence about how 'she' likes me, who the hell is 'she' anyway?"  
Amedei made a 'uck!' sound, clearly exasperated. "_Ginny_! Who do you mean, 'who is she?'" Draco sighed loudly.

"You're obsessed with putting us together. I don't like Weaselette, Amedei -"

Amedei nearly laughed out loud. "You act as if I didn't see the staring match between you two -"

"Never have -"

"And then when she said 'no,' you totally freaked out and got on the defensive."

"-Never will," he said in a tone that screamed "AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Amedei shook her head. "Will you at least let me _try_ to get you two together? Just let me try!"

Draco took a deep breath, mulled it over, and finally said, "Maybe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You _talked to Draco behind Ginny's back_?" Liz asked incredulously between sips of her pumpkin juice.

"Of _course_ I did! How couldn't I? Draco _obviously_ likes Ginny, and I haven't seen Ginny stare at anybody since...well, you know. I think they're perfect for each other."

Liz shrugged. "Opposites don't _always_ attract, Amedei."

"I know, but I have a pretty good track record of knowing who likes who and being correct, and they're practically _begging_ me to hook them up!" Amedei said with a laugh.

"By begging do you mean yelling 'No, no, no'?" asked Liz innocently.

Amedei glared but continued anyway. "They're clueless, really. It's like they don't realize they basically love each other."

Liz shook her head. "Have you ever tried thinking about how maybe, just maybe, they_ don't_ like each other? I mean, if you get them together and something bad happens, they're going to be heartbroken. And it could have all been avoided if you would have just let things happen for themselves!"

"They're heartbroken?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they might be."

"I've made two of my best friends _heartbroken_?"

Another nod. "And it's all your fault."

"I'm a horrible pers - HEY! Wait a minute! You're using some weird psychiatrist act on me, aren't you?"

Liz looked away, whistling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny was on the way to Great Hall for breakfast when she felt someone looking at her. Spinning around, she saw a familiar blue-eyed blond leaning against the wall and ... was he_ smiling_ at her?

"Hey," he said, as if they went through this every morning and they weren't practically mortal enemies.

Ginny was a bit taken aback. _Why the hell...? Is he...? What is he...? What the...?_

After having practically an hour pause, she said, "Uh. Hi."_ Brilliant, Ginny. Just brilliant_.

"Where you headed?" he asked, walking next to her.

Another pause. "Uh. Great Hall."

Draco smirked. "Mind if I walk you?"

_Me? Mind? _"Uh. No. Of course not."

"Cool," he said with a smile and extended his arm for her to link.

"Uh. Thanks," said Ginny, blushing deeply and putting her arm through his.

Amedei and Liz looked up as an overwhelming silence filled the Great Hall.

"What's going -" Amedei put up a hand to quiet Liz and pointed to the doors of the Great Hall, where Ginny and Draco stood. Together. Which was, clearly, a shock. One fifth year Slytherin began choking on his bagel. The room was so quiet, everyone could hear Ginny and Draco's conversation.

"Uh. Thanks," she said, attempting a smile while looking around the silent room.

"No problem," he smiled. With that, he sauntered over to the Slytherin table, which began talking again.

Ginny had a bit of problem with sauntering and not acting embarrassed, so instead practically sped over to the Gryffindor table, next to Liz, and took a deep breath. "SO," she practically screamed, "WHAT'S UP?"

Liz looked at Amedei. "Why are you_ yelling_?" she whispered.

"NO REASON, WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST?"

And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw became uninterested.

"Ok, good, they're not listening - _guess who just walked me to the Great Hall_!"

Amedei smirked. "Wild guess: Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny crossed her arms. "_YES._ Out of nowhere! And he even_ asked_ me!"

"Asked you?" Amedei asked, interested. "How?"

"He was like, '_Mind if I walk you?_'"

Liz blinked, fully shocked. "_Mind if I walk you?_" she repeated. "Malfoy asked if you'd _mind_?"

Ginny nodded. "And all I could say was 'Uh. Sure.' or something!"

Liz laughed lightly. "You guys are acting like you're in fourth grade or something!"

Ginny crossed her arms. "We _are_."

"No, I meant - oh_ forget _it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny felt as if she was in a daze all day, from morning when she walked with Draco to the Great Hall all the way until she walked into the commonroom at the end of the day. What could make her feel this way? _Draco Malfoy asking if I wanted to be walked to the Great Hall_, she said to herself with a laugh. She was about to go upstairs and lay down, hopefully to escape the thoughts of Draco asking if she wanted to do_ other_ things when a raven-haired boy stood, a tired expression on his face.  
"Uh, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her head. "Huh? Oh, hey, Harry. Whatchaneed?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on both feet. "Can we, um, sit for a minute?"

Ginny shrugged and dropped her bag on the floor before sitting on the big red couch next to Harry.

"Is there something you want to talk to me abo -"

"Yes," he answered quickly while blushing. "Uh, you know how I... y'know, broke up with Liz?"

Ginny cleared her throat. "It was more like she broke up with you..."

"She wouldn't have unless I was honest to her, but... I wasn't completely honest with her."

"Oh? How so?" she asked, the sudden random image of Draco smiling at her popping into her head.  
Harry sighed. "I didn't tell her that I was in love with someone else."

Ginny's eyes opened wide, snapping back to reality. "_What_?"

"Ginny... I never really stopped... loving you."

"_What_?" she whispered, a mix between confusion, flattery, and anger apparent on her face.

"It killed me having to break up with you this summer... and when Liz started coming on to me I guess I figured that I'd be able to forget about all the fun times we had, but... it didn't work. It just made me think about how much I missed you."

"...**_What_**?" Ginny was confused; one day over the summer he's practically ignoring her, choosing her brother over her, and now he's... Suddenly, a random memory of that summer came flooding back to her, summing up her unhappiness.

_Ginny stepped out onto the grass of her backyard, where Harry was seated, alone, reading a Quidditch magazine. As soon as he heard her footsteps, however, and saw it was her, he turned around and went inside._

"Harry, you ignored me every moment you were at my house. You avoided me like the plague, and you never even said you were sorry. You've pretty much ignored me all year, except for a brief week in the end of September in which you asked my advice on if you should ask Liz out or not. You've treated me like complete crap so far, and now you want to say you _love_ me? What gives you that right?"

Harry cringed slightly. "I don't have a right. It's just how I feel. I didn't mean to ignore you... but it hurt too much to be around you."

"You think _you_ felt hurt? Think of how it was for me! Getting the cold shoulder from someone who you loved for no reason at all! _You_ broke up with _me_, and then to add on to the pain, you ignored me. I loved you, Harry. I really did. And then you ruined it." She got up, picked up her bag, and put it over her shoulder.

"Wait - please, give me another chance," he said, getting up as well.

Ginny stopped and crossed her arms. "Another chance for _what_, exactly? To start over our friendship, or..."

"Restart our relationship."

"I don't know, Harry," she said slowly. "My best friend just broke up with you a few days ago, and it took her a while to get over it. If we date, she won't be happy..."

Harry sighed. "I know, but I need to be with you again. I need to hold you, and just... I don't know. I'm practically begging now, and that's pathetic. If it's a no, it's okay."

Ginny looked into his eyes and they said, _give me a try, please_.

"Okay, Harry. But if you break my heart again..."

Harry shook his head. "I won't."

"Good."

She turned around to go to bed, but Harry lightly grabbed her arm and spun her around. Softly, he kissed her on the lips just as Liz came down the stairs.

"Oh. Well, at least you've moved on, Harry," Liz hissed, glaring at Ginny. "I thought you were my _friend_, I thought you told me he was a prat for not liking me for who I was!"

Ginny tried to explain. "Liz, really - he just wanted another chance - what could I say?"

"You could have said no," Liz said simply, leaving the commonroom.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry, wondering, _is he even worth it?_

_Author's Note: No! He's not! Goshhhh! Lol. Sorry, I'm getting way to into this story. And I'm getting mad at myself for putting poor innocent Harry in the role of Dean. If you're a gilmore girls fan you know what I mean, if not, you're pleasantly clueless. I also plotted out the whole thing, and I have to say, I'm dreading a bit of this! PLEASE review and tell me whatchathink, eh?_

**BIG IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

Okay, I had up until...chapter 7? written...AND I LOST IT ALL. So now I only have up to chapter four and a bit of Five, which is why I've been taking so long to get updates out. I've been kinda mad at wordpad, lol. But now I'm back and I _will_ rewrite all of it... (Sigh)


	3. Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted

Chapter 3: Best Friends Cannot Be Trusted

_And thank you for showing me  
That best friends cannot be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
The friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back!  
- Thank You_, Simple Plan

If Ginny thought she was having a bad week before, she was in for a treat this week: the worst week_ ever_ that consisted of barely talking to her best friend.

Liz was snubbing her; a complete lock-out, freeze-out, shut-out, whatever word that helps you think of ignoring a person completely, to the point in which they barely exist in your life. Ginny would sit next to Liz in the Great Hall and she would move, leaving Ginny with a bare chair, or worse, Harry. She would talk behind Ginny's back to Amedei, telling her news about her life that Ginny, in the past, would have known first. Amedei suddenly was avoiding the Gryffindor table at meals because she knew that, upon arrival, it would be a battle for her attention. To add on to Liz avoiding her, Harry was now being shut out by Amedei. Before, they would have light discussions in the commonroom or in the Great Hall. Now, if Harry even _dared_ to open his mouth, Amedei would snip, "Shut up, Potter."

And if that wasn't bad enough, Draco was mad at Amedei for making him believe that he had a chance with Ginny. The way he saw it, he let his guard down because Amedei said - no, _insisted_ - that they wouldn't be broken hearted, that it was _so unbelievably obvious_ that she had feelings for him and that he felt the same. He acted like an idiot, for God's sakes, asking if she wanted to be escorted into the Great Hall, and for _what_? To feel like an idiot?

Ginny knew Draco was mad at Amedei, though Amedei didn't say anything. It was simply there, in every movement at the table, or light chatter in the hall. It was _there_, the "I'm mad at you but I'm putting on an act so people don't gossip about us" feeling. Every night, Ginny would practically cry herself to sleep, feeling guilty for breaking up so many friendships and relationships in such a short period of time. But, on the bright side, she had Harry.

_Harry_, who she didn't even like.

_Harry_, who caused her to break up two amazing friendships; Liz and Ginny and Amedei and Draco.

_Harry_, who may have ruined any chance she had with Draco at all.

Yeah. Harry. What a guy.

Even though Harry was, well, blamed for everything, Ginny couldn't help feeling thankful that at least she _had_ a boyfriend, or someone who cared about her enough to put his arms around her in the commonroom when Liz was, yet again, ignoring her. Someone to kiss her lightly when she saw Amedei and Draco giving each other the cold shoulder. Someone to tell her it's alright, and that it wasn't her fault at all.

She began to fall for him all over again, as if she never stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco laid down in his bed, attempting to go back to sleep but failing. All he could think about was how a week ago, he stepped into the Great Hall with Weasley, thinking it was in his best interest. Now, however, he was thinking otherwise. He was being a bloody moron to think that Weasley would have feelings for him; he let _Amedei Black_ talk him into things again. One too many times she had been the root of his problems, and one too many times he had forgiven her. Not this time, though. Not this time. He was so upset it felt like something was hitting the top of his head.

...Which made sense, since a rather large owl was pecking at his ear.

"What the bloody - get off! OFF." As Draco sat up, the owl seemed to fall to his lap, then nipped at his chest, practically screaming "READ THE LETTER AND GIVE ME FOOD!"

"Stupid animal..." Draco muttered, taking off the letter. The owl looked up at him, waiting for a snack, but Draco glared at it. "I'm not feeding you." The owl nipped one last time before flying out his open window.

He examined the note; it was rolled up and secured with a string. He untied the letter and began reading.

_Written November 26th_

_Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,_

_We are sorry to hear about the recent death of your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, maiden name Black. We have been trying to get her Will in order, but it seems as if we cannot make a move without you being here to justify it. _

_We are currently in Muggle Hartlepool, under the office name 'Sormier Smize and Comp.' You will most likely be gone for a few weeks, hopefully beginning the day after tomorrow (Monday, November 28th) and will be returning around the 20th of December. We are aware that you are currently in your fifth year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you will be able to do your homework through owl post. _

_Please owl back using your own means (our owl is old and...well...cranky) Thank you._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Mr. Sormier M. Smize_

_Sormier Smize and Comp._

_(Owl straight to SMS/Sormier Smize Comp.)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, alone as usual, eating her breakfast. Amedei rushed over to her, dragging Liz with her, and sat down.

"_Please_ be friends!" she pleaded. Liz was staring at the ground and Ginny was staring at her food. "It's _Sunday morning_. You _knoooow_ you want to hang out together!"

Ginny and Liz glared at Amedei, then at each other. With that, Ame's expression changed completely.

"Okay, you know what? I'm sick of this shit! I'm sick of you two fighting because of_ Harry_! Liz, so **what** Gin and Harry are going out? _You_ broke up with him, and you never told her she couldn't!" Liz opened her mouth to argue, but Amedei continued. "And Ginny, you have to try to understand where Liz is coming from! She practically just broke up with him, and seeing you with him is probably bringing back memories for her. So, pretty much, you're both wrong. Now apologize!"

Ginny extended her hand to shake Liz's in an apologetic manner, but Liz simply got up and left.

Amedei shook her head. "I'm freaking sick of this. When you two are friends again, tell me. 'Til then, I don't want to hear from _either_ of you! Got that?"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but was shut up by, "_Got. That?"_

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"Good." Amedei got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she ate alone.

Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her, knowing what just happened. He kissed her on the top of the head, and she couldn't help feeling slightly happy.

_Author's Note: SHORT CHAPTER! Gosh... I had more in this chapter but it fit better in the next one. Sorry! It's coming soon, don't worry. I'm about to upload a Ginny/Harry fic based loosely on Mulan. So go check that out too, MMK?_


End file.
